Denial
by cecemel
Summary: The Cullens return after Bella's near death. Edward is convinced that everything can be forgotten and that their love will continue on. In the meanwhile, Bella discovers everyone's true identity, and starts getting closer to a certain cowboy. J/B story
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, **

**I just posted the prologue. Next chapter will probably be posted later in this week ...**

**Enjoy =D**

**

* * *

**

I was gasping for air.

Water everywhere.

Black spots clouded my vision.

No! no! no! I can't die now.

_Love, fight! fight! for me! I love you! _The sweet velvet voice wispered in my ears.

_FUCK YOU EDWARD! this is all your fault!_

People say that just before you die, there's this slow-motion crap where you see your life flashing before you. Well, as I said, it's crap. The only thing I saw was the darknes of the sea taking me down, drowning me with it's drift.

Just as my last hope of surviving this faded, a cold hand pulled me from uncounsciousness.

Air filled my lungs as I reached the surface, and I was dragged to the shore.

As my feet touched the sand, I collapsed, breathing heavily, although it hurt like a bitch. That was when I realised that the person that saved me was still holding me, but what shocked me was that his or her hands were freezing cold, which only meant one thing. Then, a voice I thought I'd never hear again sneered.

"Well hello there Isabella"

The last thing I saw were those deep black eyes before everything went dark.


	2. Who Where WHAT ?

**Hey, Here's the first chapter... It's pretty short. But I don't really have a steady plotline ... Just random ideas, so my posts can be short or long depending on how I feel it.**

**The story started with a dream I had... and that dream will probably be in chapter 4 or 5...**

**Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

"Victoria !" I gasped, opening my eyes. I was laying on a huge bed, cuddled in a soft blanket.

Where was I?

I had never seen this room... but it still felt familiar.

Oh God, Victoria had taken me! Was I dead? I pinched myself and flinched. Nope, definitly not dead.

Wait, if Victoria had me, that meant that the wolves didn't have to search for her anymore, and Charlie was still safe.  
Relief washed over me at the realisation that the poeple I knew were now safe.

But now came the question of my own safety... What was Victoria going to do to me?

Just as I was imagining the worst scenarios of my death -or worse, torture- the door opened.

I was paralised by fear, but a silent scream, or rather a pathetic squeek still escaped from my mouth. I shut my eyes, terrified to see the vivid red hair and crimson eyes.

I heard quiet whimpers in the room. Strange, I thought I was the only one in the room, apart from Victoria now coming in, but she couldn't whimper. Could she?

"shhhh shhhh dear, there's no reason to be afraid!" I heard a smooth voice whisper. A shock ran through me at the sound of that voice. It wasn't Victoria.

That was when I realised that I was the one whimpering. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a pale God standing in front of me.

"It's okay sweetheart, I won't hurt you, you don't have to be afraid. Although you did give me a fright with those emotions you're sending of sugar".

"J-J-J-Jasper?" I stuttered.

* * *

**Voila!,I know it's really short ... but I'm working on it.**

**Oh BTW, I would really appreciate reviews... This is my first fanfic, English is not my native tongue ... so feel free to comment about grammar or just random mistakes ... or if you want to add somthing to the plot or idk ...**

**I'll leave you now ^^ ...**

**I will probably post 1 chapter a week, could be more, could be less depending on how busy I am with school.**

**babaaaai!**


	3. Major Confusion

**Hello mah darlings,  
I am deeply sorry for the delay, but I had exams, and I wasn't prepared and and and *hides in a corner* please don't hurt me O.O**

**Okay, so, the last chapter was bit confusing, and well, everything will soon be explained...**

**I've already written the next chapter, so that's good (for me ... you still have to wait a week or two ... *evil smirk*)**

**Bref, here you go**

**

* * *

**

_"J-J-J-Jasper ?" I stuttered_

xxx

There he was. I thought I'd never see him again, any of them.

I screamed in shock, and before I knew it, the door burst open and the room was filled with

7 vampires.

I quickly turnd around, closed my eyes, and huddled myself in my bed.

"WHAT DID YOU D TO HER ?" The most beautiful voice in the world shouted.

"HAVEN'T YO HUT HER ENOUGH ALREADY ?"

"Edwa-" I whimpered before Jasper cold finish pronouncing his name. I didn'twas to hear it.

"I didn't touch her, I promise, I didn't do anything" Jasper cried.

I realised that my fear an panick must have affecte him, so I tried to calm my emotions down.

But that soon became useless when _he_ spoke again.

"Bella, love, please turn around." _He _whispered

I couldn't turn around, hearing hs voice was already tempting enough. I couldn't bare to se him and do nothing.

I knew that once I'd see him, all my hatred for his actions would dissapear, and I didn't want that, because hatred was the only thing that kept me alive. I wanted to be strong enough so that once I'd se him, I'd scream, shot at him, I would hit him, make him suffer. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

When I did turn around, whispering his name, and that I saw his crooked smile, everything dissapeared but him, and before I knew it, I had ran and jumped into his awaiting arms and crashed my lips on his.

His lack of response brought me back to my senses, and I realised what I was doing, then I remembered why I had hesitated before looking at him.

"Bella, my Bella, I-"

SLAP !

Six gasps were heard, and I whimpered because fuck that hurt. Edward, he, was looking at me, mouth and eyes wide open, shock written all over his face.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ! Do you have any idea of what I've been through? I loved you, I still do ! And you threw me away like trash! You left me!" I couldn't shout, or even talk anymore, because my sobs had taken over.

"I-sob-thought-sob-you-sob-sob-loved me-sob!" And I broke down, clutchig to him, my head buried in his chest, crying and whimpering.

Edward fell to his knees, taking me with him. All I heard were "I'm so sorry", "Bella" and "love" repeated over and over again. I noticed at one point that the rest of the Culles had left the room, but I didn't care : Edward was back and that was all that matterd.

* * *

**I know I know what you're thinking**

** You : huh, isn't this supposed to be a Jasper/Bella fanfic?**

** Jasper : Yeah, whe will I get some action ?**

** Me: I'm always open for some action *winks at Jasper* ... no but everything will become clear in the next chapters (mark the plural !)**


End file.
